gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Subway in GTA IV
Based heavily on the New York City Subway, the Subway in Liberty City in Grand Theft Auto IV is a heavy rail rapid transit system that serves a large portion of the city. With 26 stops and 8 routes, it is largest and most complex rapid transit system in the Grand Theft Auto world. The system is operated by the Liberty Transport Authority (LTA). Description Stations in the system are both elevated and underground. Virtually all stations in Broker, Dukes and Bohan are located above ground; all stations in Algonquin, aside from Frankfort High LTA, are underground, their entrances distinguishable by their green iron fencing and attached globe lamps. All stations in the system are operational except one, unofficially referred to as Dukes Boulevard station along a short stub branch of the Broker Line in East Island City. The cost of using the subway is deducted after the trip, as the ticket machines are not operable. Subway lines can be seen on the Radar in the HUD as semitransparent gray lines, with stations marked as square lozenges. The subway is a good way to escape from the police at lower wanted levels, as the AI is confused by the player entering the trains, and the train may take you well outside the wanted zone. However, use of the subway is impossible when the player has a three-star wanted level or more, as the trains will either stop at stations indefinitely, bypass any station the player is in, or are halted. Trains .]] The subway trains, which appear in the form of two cars or three, are heavily graffitied, and have black and white internal CCTV cameras via which the player can view the protagonist during their journey. The cars of the trains are based on 1966–67 New York City Subway Class R38 cars, which were retired in March 2009; note that the bulkheads of the cars feature curtain route signs and additional lights seen only on pre-rebuilt R38s (rebuilt R38s feature only a flipdot sign). The signs consistently reference the K line and "Sundance St.; Sth. Slopes" (implying Schottler station), which the K line does not serve. Like Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, it is impossible to destroy trains; the only derailed train in the game is seen in the mission No Way on the Subway. There are no visible drivers on the trains, and trains cannot be commandeered by the player. Lines The subway system has four main lines, in pairs: *The Algonquin Inner Line (Routes K & C) + Bohan Line (Routes E & B) *The Algonquin Outer Line (Routes A & J) + Broker Line (Routes 8 & 3) These four lines serve all boroughs of Liberty City, but do not serve the state of Alderney. Routes Algonquin Outer Line * Route A trains run clockwise * Route J trains run counter-clockwise * At Easton, Route J trains become Route 3 for the Broker line * At Manganese East, Route A trains become Route 8 for the Broker Line Broker Line * Route 8 trains run clockwise in Broker, counter-clockwise in Dukes * Route 3 trains run counter-clockwise in Broker, clockwise in Dukes * At Easton, Route 8 trains become Route A for the Algonquin Outer Line * At Manganese East, Route 3 trains become Route J for the Algonquin Outer Line Algonquin Inner Line * Route K trains run clockwise * Route C trains run counter-clockwise * At Frankfort Low, Route K trains become Route E for the Bohan Line * At Frankfort High, Route C trains become Route B for the Bohan line Bohan Line * Route E trains run clockwise * Route B trains run counter-clockwise * At Frankfort High, Route E trains become Route K for the Algonquin Inner Line * At Frankfort Low, Route B trains become Route C for the Algonquin Inner line Gallery Image:Train (GTA4) (interior).jpg|The interior of a LTA train, depicting its shabby appearance. Image:Suffolk station (GTA4) (platforms).jpg|Platform view of Suffolk station, a underground station in Algonquin. All subway stations in GTA IV reuse the same platform level and concourse interiors. See also * List of subway stations Category:Transport in GTA IV Category:Subway Category:Subway Lines in Liberty City Category:Trains